Les raisons qui ferait de Naruto un Yaoï
by Tsunade senpuu
Summary: Il y a milles et une raisons qui font penser que le manga Naruto pourrait faire un bon yaoï, et je vais les énumérer à travers une série de drabbles. Pour chaque arguments plus ou moins loufoques et plus ou moins véridique vous aurez droit à une petite histoire sur ce thème. Rating M par précaution parce que je sais pas jusqu'où ça va aller /!\\ RISQUE DE SPOIL /!\\
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Les raisons qui ferait de Naruto un Yaoï

 **Auteur** **:** Tsunade senpuu

 **Résumé** **:** Il y a milles et une raisons qui font penser que le manga Naruto est un yaoï, et je vais les énumérer à travers une série de drabbles. Pour chaque arguments plus ou loufouques et plus ou moins véridique vous aurez droit à une petite histoire sur ce thème. Rating M par précaution parce que je sais pas jusqu'où ça va aller

 **Genre** **:** Yaoï Humour et peut être d'autres

 **Spoils** **:** oui jusqu'au chapitre 700

 **Pairing** **:** bah là vous aurez en aurez plein

 **Dislaimer** **:** les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas hélas même si je voudrais bien Itachi pour moi, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et ils ne veut en donner aucun à ses fans même pas Orochiamru.

 **Le mangekyou sharingan d'Itachi**

 _Je ne comptais pas forcément commencé par ce drabble mais aujourd'hui on est le 9 juin et c'est l'anniversaire du plus sexy des bishos qui existe, j'ai nommé le grand le sublime le génial *roulement de tambour* … ITACHI UCHIWA ! Donc j'offre à ma petite belette sexy un petit drabble qui vous montreras ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que j'ai vu son mangekyou sharingan à l'oeuvre._

Par une belle journée ensoleillé, Itachi Uchiwa nukenin de son état décida d'embarquer son binôme de l'akatsuki Kisame Hoshigaki pour aller faire une ballade dans son village natal : Konoha. Le but de cet balade, aucun notre beau brun s'ennuyait juste et avait envie d'aller faire un tour dans les rues où il avait grandi. Il avait aussi l'envie un peu sadique de martyriser son frère, car oui qui aime bien châtie bien et il aime vraiment beaucoup son otouto, et accessoirement si il trouvait le kistune que son organisation cherchait et bien il le prendrait sous le bras pour le ramener à son chef. À moins que Naruto soit aussi mignon que quand il était enfant dans ce cas Itachi en ferait son animal domestique, après tout c'est classe les renards et les Uchiwa n'ont que des chose classes, en plus les kitsune portent chance.

Seulement comme Itachi n'avait pas encore de kitsune sous la main, Naruto était parti faire un tour avec un sanin pervers pour rechercher une blonde à forte poitrine, il n'eut pas la chance de tomber sur son frère mais sur le senseï de celui-ci Kakashi Hatake. Ils commencèrent à se battre et notre Uchiwa se rendit compte que le fils du croc blanc était plutôt sexy dans son genre, puisque son frère n'était pas là et que Naruto non plus. Itachi décida de suivre le proverbe faute de grive mangeons des merles, donc à défaut de renard il aurait du chien. Malheureusement pour lui le toutou en question avait une réputation de pervers qui passait son temps à lire des pornos hétéros, mais qu'importe il était un Uchiwa et le fait que sa cible soit hétéro n'est qu'un inconvénient mineur.

Alors ni une ni deux, il enclenche son sharingan et se débrouille pour croiser le regard du bel éphèbe pour le plonger dans son gengutsu ultime le mangekyou sharingan. Il emprisonne l'épouvantail dans son illusion et l'attache à une croix qui rappelle à si méprendre les croix d'attache SM. Oui notre belette sexy à un vilain petit secret il est sado, rien ne l'excite plus que d'avoir ses amants en son pouvoir attaché et à sa merci. Mais bon il est un Uchiwa et de ce fait son père l'a élevé en gentlemen, bon d'accord il a tué son père mais il avait ses raisons, donc en bon gentlemen qu'il est Itachi décida qu'il ne passerait pas à l'acte tout de suite, se serait une faute de mauvais goût un Uchiwa se fait désirer. Mais quand même il décide de chauffer un peu sa proie en se collant à lui et surtout en se multipliant, il était très fier de cette capacité qui lui permettait de rendre ses amant fous de jouissance. Il enfonça le clou en faisant comprendre à l'épouvantail qu'il n'était pas le seul amant potentiel qu'il avait, un kitsune blond était sur les rangs. Sur ses paroles il relâcha son emprise sur l'argenté lui permettant de revenir dans le monde réel, où Kakashi se laissa tomber à genoux pour cacher son érection, ce qui fit plaisir à Itachi qui se promit que la prochaine fois qui le recroiserait il allait bien s'amuser tout les deux.

 _Vous croyez que je dois aller me cacher ? En fait je sais pas trop quoi pensez de ce que j'ai écris. L'Idée de base est l'impression que j'ai eu la première fois que j'ai lu cette scène, un ami m'avait conseillé le manga mais j'étais pas encore totalement convaincu par l'histoire. Je tombe sur la scène en question et là je vois la croix où Kakashi est attaché, ma première impression ça été « WTF le manga tourne au SM il va le fouetter ? Sérieux fallait me dire c'était du Hentaï » Bon j'ai peut être l'esprit mal placé mais c'est vraiment la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit._

 _Si vous avez des idées de thèmes ou des envies pour les drabbles n'hésitez pas m'en faire part par review ou PM j'essaierais de vous faire plaisir en écrivant dessus. À la prochaine …_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Les raisons qui ferait de Naruto un Yaoï

 **Auteur** **:** Tsunade senpuu

 **Résumé** **:** Il y a milles et une raisons qui font penser que le manga Naruto pourrait faire un bon yaoï, et je vais les énumérer à travers une série de drabbles. Pour chaque arguments plus ou moins loufouques et plus ou moins véridique vous aurez droit à une petite histoire sur ce thème. Rating M par précaution parce que je sais pas jusqu'où ça va aller

 **Genre** **:** Yaoï Humour et peut être d'autres

 **Spoils** **:** oui jusqu'au chapitre 700

 **Pairing** **:** bah là vous aurez en aurez plein

 **Dislaimer** **:** les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas hélas même si je voudrais bien Itachi pour moi, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et ils ne veut en donner aucun à ses fans même pas Orochiamru.

\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/

/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\

 **LE BYAKUGAN**

Ano... Bonjour... Je me présente Hinata Hyuga, fille de Hyashi Hyuga chef du clan Hyuga de Konoha. Ma famille est renommé à travers les nations ninja, nous devons notre célébrité à un kekkei genkai et plus particulièrement un dojutsu : Le byakugan. Nos yeux nous permettent beaucoup de choses, on peut voir à 360°, on distingue aussi les méridiens voir plus pour les puissants d'entre nous les cavités de chakra. Ce que notre clan ne crie pas sur tout les toits pour ne pas gêner les autres c'est que l'on peut voir à travers la matière, toutes les matières...

Je pense que vous voyez où je veux en venir, nous pouvons voir chaque personnes que nous croisons nus pour cela il suffit que l'on active notre bykugan. Et oui j'ai déjà vu tout mes collègues nus... je suis une des rares personnes de Konoha à savoir à quoi ressemble mon coéquipier Shino. Je sais aussi ce qui se cache sous le masque de Kakashi, mystère qui rend dingue de Naruto. En parlant de Naruto-kun, on m'a souvent pris pour une folle quand j'étais jeune car j'étais amoureuse de lui. Mais moi je sais ce qui se cache sous son jogging orange informe, et je peux vous dire qu'il a un corps de rêve... il est mieux foutu que Sasuke Uchiwa l'idole des jeunes filles de Konoha.

Quand à ce qui s'est passé quand il est revenue de ces trois ans entraînement avec Jiraya, et bien que dire à part qu'il avait bien grandi... et de partout, ce que j'ai vu m'as tellement plus que mes hormones se sont déchaîner. Au risque de casser mon image de jeune fille de bonne famille timide et prude, je ne me suis pas évanouie à cause du bonheur de revoir mon amour secret mais d'excitation. Pareil pour le deuxième malaise, j'ai baissé les yeix alors que Naruto était en face de moi et me parlait. Et oui vous pensiez que je gardais les yeux baissés car je suis timide, et bien non je profite de cette image que j'ai pour pouvoir mater tranquillement !

De toute façon pour Naruto c'est la seule chose quu'il me reste, le reluquer et fantasmer, car moi je sais ce que cache sa pseudo-rivalité avec Sasuke. Une fois qu'ils pensent être à l'abri des regards ils se sautent dessus et moi j'en profite pour avoir du yaoï en live, surtout qu'entre ces deux là c'est chaud entre le côté animal que Kyubi à donné à Naruto et le sang chaud de Sasuke, ils font vite monter la température.

Tiens c'est Neji-nii-san que je vois là bas, lui aussi viens se rincer l'œil, c'est pas pour rien qu'il a commencé à s'intéresser à Naruto après l'examen chuunin, il a vu à quoi ressemble Naruto et il est sous le charme depuis, enfin c'est juste une attirance sexuelle. Hum un plan à trois avec mon cousin pris en sandwich entre le blond et le brun, ça serait super si ça se réalisais j'adorerais pouvoir les espionner... malheureusement même si ça se réalise je doute que Neji me laisse les mater, dommage !

Maintenant vous connaissez mon secret, je suis Hinata Hyuga et comme le reste de mon clan j'ai un penchant pour le voyeurisme.

\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/

/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\\*/\\\

 _Voili voilou, mon deuxième drabble est byakugan un dojutsu très intéressant et surtout très pervers ! J'ai été vérifié et ces yeux permettent vraiment de voir à travers la matière... le rêve de Jiraya pouvoir mater dans les femmes sans se faire repérer, plus besoin d'aller aux osens pour les voir nues. En tout cas si je meurs et que je dois me réincarner dans l'univers de Naruto je veux renaître dans le clan Hyuga._


	3. Chapter 3

**LES BONNES RAISONS**

 **QUI FONT DE**

 **NARUTO UN MANGA YAOÏ**

 **Titre :** Les raisons qui ferait de Naruto un Yaoï

 **Auteur** **:** Tsunade senpuu

 **Résumé** **:** Il y a milles et une raisons qui font penser que le manga Naruto pourrait faire un bon yaoï, et je vais les énumérer à travers une série de drabbles. Pour chaque arguments plus ou moins loufoques et plus ou moins véridique vous aurez droit à une petite histoire sur ce thème. Rating M par précaution parce que je sais pas jusqu'où ça va aller

 **Genre** **:** Yaoï Humour et peut être d'autres

 **Spoils** **:** oui jusqu'au chapitre 700

 **Pairing** **:** bah là vous aurez en aurez plein

 **Dislaimer** **:** les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas hélas même si je voudrais bien Itachi pour moi, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et ils ne veut en donner aucun à ses fans même pas Orochiamru.

Le kimono de Sasuke

 _Bon anniversaire Sasuke avec un peu de retard, comme cadeau voilà un nouveau petit drabble._

Une suite de couloirs sombre éclairés de torche, vous souvenez de cet endroit ? Vous savez le repère glauque d'Orochimaru. Et bien c'est dans cet endroit où la luminosité manque sacrément, sûrement pour cacher la saleté ? Je doute que Oto ai pu trouvé des femmes de ménages compétentes avec le risque de tomber sur des serpents où des expérimentations bizarres, elles ont dut repartir après avoir vu l'endroit.

Bref c'est dans ce dédale crasseux que court notre tornade blonde préféré, il cherche comme d'habitude son ''meilleur ami-rival-qui a essayé de le tuer mais qui n'as pas pu le faire'', oui les termes sont antinomique mais que voulez-vous Naruto n'a jamais vraiment briller par sa cohérence. Donc il cherche Sasuke qui la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vu lui a quand même mis un chidori à bout portant dans la poitrine, et il approche d'ailleurs il vient d'arriver sur les lieux de l'explosion où sont déjà les autres, comment Saï et Sasuke ont survécu à l'explosion et surtout pourquoi ils ne sont pas coincé dans les décombres ? C'est juste parce qu'ils sont des ninjas et surtout parce ça n'aurait pas été classe comme mort et que Kishimoto-sama avait encore besoin de son ''emo en pleine crise d'adolescence donc je me rebelle et je fugue'' et de son3 ''je suis un artiste autiste et je me balade le ventre à l'air par tout les temps sans choper la moindre gastro'' (que c'est beau l'univers des manga si loin des problèmes triviaux de la réalité).

Après quelques temps adaptation pour que le rétine du pauvre jinchuuriki ne hurle plus au meurtre par consumation, il le voit enfin le grand le beau le ténebreux le terrible vengeur qui va tuer son méchant grand-frère parce qu'il a tué toute sa pauvre famille y compris son papa adoré qui ne lui a accordé qu'une pauvre après-midi dans toute sa vie. Et oui Sasuke aime être au dessus de la populace alors le complexe d'œdipe très peu pour lui, vouloir tuer son père et baiser sa mère il laisse ça à la plèbe. Lui son fantasme c'est d'enfoncer profondément son sabre dans le corps de son frère, mais n'y voyait aucun symbole sexuel c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'habille comme un hétéro convaincu avec un magnifique kimono largement décolleté.

Kimono qui fait légèrement beugué le porteur de Kyubi qui se demande si l'Uchiwa ne s'est pas reconverti dans le strip-tease ou la prostitution. Après tout il est prêt à donner son corps à un nukenin adorateur de serpent qui a une langue démesuré et qui se lèche les lèvres de manière suspecte dès qu'un jeune mâle pré-pubère passe près de lui, on pourrait en déduire que Orochimara a des tendances pédophiles mais comme le disent si bien les inconnus ''cela ne nous regarde pas''.

Après avoir réuni ses pauvres neurones qui s'était perdu sur le chemin de la réflexion que voulez-vous ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'autant d'activité alors pas étonnant qu'ils s'emmêlent les synapses. Naruto interpelle son cher et tendre ami de la plus douce des manières :

« -Hé ! Teme qu'est que tu fous ?

-... »

Oui Sasuke aime se donner des airs mystérieux en ne parlant pas, ça marche d'ailleurs très bien sur les cruchettes qui ont un grand front et des cheveux roses. Non je ne vise personne, ah bon ça décrit Sakura, pur hasard j'aurais tout aussi pu bien dire que ça fonctionne parfaitement sur les blondes qui s'habille avec le même haut qu'elle avait depuis leur huit ans leur laissant le nombril à découvert, comme pour ne citer personne Ino qui d'ailleurs partage sa passion des haut trop court avec son futur mari mais ça c'est une autre histoire...

En fait si Sasuke ne dit rien c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire que voulez-vous le peu de neurones qu'ils possèdent se sont spécialisé dans une seule et unique chose son grand-frère et lui planter son sabre dans le c... le cœur il voulait dire le cœur et pas une autre partie du corps de son nii-san adoré dans le lequel à défaut de sabre il aimerait bien mettre un coup de dent pour voir si ces deux magnifiques globes sont aussi fermes qu'ils en ont l'air.

« -Ho ! Sasuke teme tu m'écoutes ? Je te parles

-Hn … _méchant Sasuke arrête de penser au délicieuses fesses d'Itachi, c'est pas ta faute si tu as fait un lapsus entre cul et cœur après tout ça commence pareil mais maintenant il faut te concentrer sur ton rival pour l'attention de nii-san..._ Qu'est ce que tu veux Baka ? Que je rentre à Konoha ? Je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai autre chose à faire, mon frère est la seule chose qui compte.

-C'est pas de ça que je te parlais mais je te demandais si tu n'était pas malade ?

-Oui je suis malade dévoré par le démon de la Haine qu'à implanté Itachi en massacrant toute ma famille quand je n'était qu'un jeune enfant innocent. _Oui moi Sasuke Uchiwa j'aime faire de grandes phrases sur mon sujet préféré mon aniki Itachi_

-Mais on s'en fout de ça on la connais depuis le temps ta rengaine. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu te ballade attifé comme ça ? T'as quelque chose à nous faire savoir du genre t'aime te faire serrer par des mecs dans des coins sombres, parce que si c'est ça t'avais pas besoin de partir de Konoha j'aurais pu m'en charger, tu sais.

-Que, mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Du fait que t'es homo et que t'as la dégaine d'un pur uke avec ton kimono. Ah moins que ce soit un penchant pour la zoophilie, parce que faut bien reconnaître que Orochimaru tient plus du serpent que de l'humain.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu vas pas me dire que t'as été surpris qu'il essaye de te serrer, ce mec t'as fait un suçon indélébile dans le cou et il t'as dit qu'il en avait après ton corps. Sérieux Sasuke fait fonctionner tes neurones vieux plutôt que de baver sur ton frère. Si tu veux un mec plus vieux il y a toujours Kakashi quoique non il est pris avec Iruka... Je sais ! C'est le côté psychopathe qui te branche, oui c'est logique quand on voit Orochimaru et Itachi, pas de problème Ibiki Morino est dispo... Bref ramène tes petites fesses de gay frustré à Konoha ont arrivera bien à te trouver un mec à ton goût. »

Ni une ni deux Sasuke saute pour rejoindre son coéquipier, puisqu'il est découvert autant en profiter surtout que son mentor n'est pas si bon que ça au lit à part avec sa langue dont il se sert pour faire des choses dont le commun des mortel est incapable. Il se colle à Naruto et lui demande :

« -Et toi ? Je peux te mettre sur la liste des candidats potentiel ?

-Oui, mais j'aimerais bien pourquoi tu veux du baka de service.

-A la vallée de la fin, t'as montré un côté bestial qui m'a bien émoustillé... J'aimerais bien le revoir et de préférence dans un lit.

-D'accord donc t'es branché sur les animaux. T'inquiète j'ai ce qu'il te faut, je te présenterais un pote renard, tu verras il a neuf queux et sont plus grand rêve c'est de baiser les Uchiwa. Vous allez très bien vous entendre.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke rentra à Konoha, il emménagea avec Naruto où il fit la rencontre avec un charmant renard à neuf queux démon de son état. Ces trois là s'entendirent à merveille et passèrent leur temps au lit où sur tout surface plane sur laquelle Sasuke pouvait être plaqué. Sakura n'arrivait plus à passer dans le quartier où habitais l'Uzumaki car elle était bien trop perturbée par les cris de jouissance qui sortait de l'appartement. Hinata dût changer de village car elle ne pouvait pas s'entraîner au byakugan sans tomber sur des séances de sexe débridés, les Hyugas investirent dans une usine de mouchoir pour éponger leurs hémorragie nasales. Quand à Itachi il mourut de la main d'Iruka, en effet il avait eu la malheureuse idée de venir enlever Kakashi, ce qui ne plut pas du tout au maître de l'académie ninja et tout le monde sait à Konoha qu'un Iruka Imuno en colère est encore plus terrible que le Kyubi déchainé.

FIN


End file.
